1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and/or system for detecting a mobile device via a handshake circuit in order to provide a desired power supply to the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as cellular phones, portable tablet computers and the like are gaining widespread popularity. For example, the Apple® iPhone® is estimated to reach 100 million users by the end of 2011. In addition, almost 15 million Apple® iPads® have been sold to date. The sheer volume of electronic devices sold by other major competitors such as Motorola®, Samsung®, HTC®, etc. only further confirms the high level of consumer demand for these type of products. Indeed, it is not uncommon for a consumer to have multiple mobile communication devices. However, many devices generally require many different chargers (e.g., one charger for each device) which in turn, may then require the user to maintain or purchase a power charger for each of the user's devices. To reduce the number of chargers needed to operate different mobile communication devices, the Open Mobile Terminal Platform (OMTP) forum has established a Universal Charging Solution (UCS) initiative to assist in the standardization of mobile device charging through a micro-USB connector. Unfortunately, many devices do not adhere to the UCS initiative.
As a result, a typical universal charger is only applicable to devices that adhere to the UCS initiative, thereby rendering the universal charger useless for devices that do not adhere to the UCS initiative. As such, many users who utilize a mixture of OMTP devices and non-OMTP devices are still required to purchase and maintain multiple power chargers, thereby increasing cost and inconvenience to these users.
What is needed is a universal charger that can charge OMTP devices and certain non-OMTP devices thereby reducing the need for users to purchase and maintain multiple power chargers.